Christmas in Winterfell
by GlarthirSkingrad
Summary: Snow is falling in the North, but it is the good kind. The Stark family is getting ready for Christmas, where Lord Stark's ward, Theon Greyjoy, is having trouble picturing his future. He is hoping, though, that this Christmas Sansa Stark will give him a reason to stay. A one-shot set in an A/U and written out of love of the books and series in true holiday spirit.


"You need to put it up higher. Much higher", Lord Eddard Stark's grinning voice exclaimed as he stood in the courtyard. He was pointing towards the big, green fir tree that his sons were trying to erect. Music from lutes were sounding from the market, where the merchants were trading goods on this fine but cold day. Wool was the most wanted commodity today as Winter was finally here. Lord Eddard Stark had feared that it would bring death and horror, but right now – the day before Christmas Eve – it only brought light snow and a reddish hue to the cheeks of the people outside.

Beside Ned Stark, his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark, was standing, squeezing her hands hard together, looking at the tree anxiously.

"I can't believe that you let Bran climb the tree while raising it up. It is dangerous", she expressed her concern and cast a glance at her handsome husband. He smiled as he watched the tree carefully and caressed her hand.

"Bran is a natural climber", he tried to calm her down.

"It's in place", a voice sounded and the Stark children appeared from under the gigantic tree. Robb was leading them – this young, strong boy was quickly turning into a fine man and commander. He took a step further away and observed it. With the decorations on, it would be festive for both commoner and highborn.

"Can't we fight now, Jon?", little Arya Stark then asked her half-brother, growing tired of only fighting with trees and wood. She had a boyish appearance and posture.

"Arya! Behave. Fighting is not for a lady", her sister, the beautiful, red-haired Sansa, scolded her. Arya stared at her with a grim face, but Jon interfered. He gave Sansa one look with his deep, dark puppy-eyes, and Sansa's face immediately turned softer.

"Let her, my Lady. It is better that she gets it out of her system now than later, when she is ready to marry", he said, putting his soft hand on her arm. Her pouting turned into a smile and she nodded.

"I guess you are right, Jon", she replied, and he let go of her with a smile.

"I am going to kill you", Jon shouted at Arya, still smiling, and ran after her. She immediately turned around and slipped in her long dress. She fell hard to the ground and cursed loudly at the slippery mud while her mother's arms moved in spasms.

"Oh, Arya, are you hurt?", she screamed. She wanted to run to her daughter, but Ned held on to her tightly.

"Let her handle it", he said and pulled her closer.

Arya got to her feet, red-faced and furious.

"Why are you making me wear this? Look what happens!", she screamed with an angry face. Ned chuckled while Catelyn was on the verge of yelling.

"I will handle it", Jon then said, having moved over to his father and his father's wife. His gaze was fixed upon Lady Catelyn's instead of his father's. For once, she smiled at him. He did not want to admit it, but he desperately wanted her approval. She hated him, he knew that, but he hoped to convince her that he was not the reason for her husband's betrayal, only the product.

"Good, Jon. Please, do that", she said, maybe a bit softened by the season, the peacetime and being surrounded by her entire family. She even managed to smile a frail smile. Ned noticed and gave one back as soon as Jon had left them.

"You are in a good mood today. Thank you, Catelyn", he said. She turned around, her auburn hair still looking radiant, though grey patches had started to occur.

"I know he is not the one to blame", she answered with honesty and melancholy in her eyes.

"I am", Ned replied.

Catelyn took his hands and squeezed them.

"It was a mistake, Ned. And he is a good boy", Catelyn answered and looked at him, as he messed up Arya's hair and made her laugh. "And Arya loves him", she continued.

"Could you, then?", Ned boldly asked her. She looked down, contemplating her answer.

"I love everyone who takes care of you. I am sure that he would go to war with you, if battle was threatening us", she merely replied.

"He would. Robb, too. I imagine Bran would as well. And Arya", he laughed. Catelyn smiled and looked to her right where Sansa was standing. Theon was approaching her.

"What about Theon?", she asked her husband. She tolerated Theon and had no hatred for him.

"Well, I guess he would do the same", Ned replied, watching his ward. He was a funny boy: Not very bright, bloated with self-deceit and as awkward as a school-boy. Ned did not blame him for being confused though. Being ripped away from home so early in his life and forced to live in a new place within a new family would not be easy for anyone. He had tried to help Theon understand the difference between a regular prisoner and a ward, but in vain.

"I mean, what should we do about Theon? Ultimately?", Catelyn asked. His approach towards Sansa was rather funny to watch. It always was.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do not know what he wants either. I would not blame him for wanting to go home to the Iron Islands, but I would like him to stay. He is good friends with Robb, and Robb will need him when he takes over Winterfell. He has already fought for us, remember?", Ned said. Catelyn nodded.

"He is in love with Sansa, is he not?", she asked, though it was rather obvious. Ned chuckled, watching Sansa's attitude around him.

"She is definitely coming around. He is not a bad kid. Maybe she is starting to realize it", Ned said.

"His sister is coming tonight", Catelyn recalled. She did not know the Greyjoys very well, but Ned had allowed Asha Greyjoy to come visit. It was the first time ever that a Greyjoy had come to visit Theon.

"Yes, the famous Lady Greyjoy. I wonder if the stories about her are true", Ned said.

"She is supposed to be a fierce soldier and leader. Arya will love her", Catelyn chuckled.

"She will. Maybe it is time that we try to make new alliances. With Theon here, it might be understandable to try to reach out to the Ironborn", Ned proposed. Catelyn looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Is that wise? Balon Greyjoy cannot be trusted and he is a coward and a fool. And his brothers are not any better. That Euron who raped his brother's wife? And Victarion who then killed her with his fists? I would not like to see those kind of men here in Winterfell".

"I hear the sister is different. That is why I accepted her request for coming to visit Theon", Ned replied, sharing his wife's concern about the Greyjoy house, "and let us not forget that she is the heir to the Iron Islands".

"Robb?", Catelyn asked, sensing where Ned was going. He smiled quietly and kissed her cheeks lightly.

"I am not thinking that far ahead. I just wanted to be fair to Theon", he said.

Theon Greyjoy had almost spent all his Christmases in Winterfell, and secretly he fairly enjoyed them. He liked the traditions and joy, especially in Sansa's eyes. Now it was the day before Christmas Eve, and the tree had just been put up in the yard. A welcoming tradition where the entire Stark family, including Theon, spent time together and bonded. Truthfully, Theon did not have many memories from the Iron Islands, and those he had were not especially nice.

"Hello Sansa", Theon said, as he approached her. He felt awkward around her, but also funny and lightheaded. He knew what this feeling was, even if it was the first time he had experienced it.

She turned her head, looking at him with a smile.

"Theon", she said and giggled. His heart was racing as he moved closer to her. He placed himself beside her and they both looked at the tree.

"Are you excited?", he then asked her. She nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the tree.

"I am, really", she replied. His eyes still did not look away, though. Her beauty was stunning and mesmerizing.

"So am I", he said, staring at her hand coming out the end of the green sleeve. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to kiss it. "I have a very special present for you", he continued, hope filling his eyes.

"Really?", she asked, turning around excited as a child. Her eyes were glowing and her cheeks were pink. Her smiles always made Theon smile.

"I do", he nodded.

"Can you tell me what it is?", she asked intriguingly, batting her lashes. He looked away in embarrassment.

"No, silly. I don't want to ruin the surprise", he finally said.

"Oh, no, I understand that", she replied and provided him with another smile.

"Your sister is coming?", Sansa then asked, knowing the bad blood between House Stark and House Greyjoy. Theon nodded, eagerness filling his eyes.

"She is. Your father allowed it. She is bold though – a foreign Greyjoy coming to the green lands".

"Green lands?", Sansa asked. Theon looked at her again.

"Oh, yes, sorry. That is an Ironborn term. We use it when we refer to the mainland of Westeros", he explained.

"We?", she asked with much anticipation in her voice. She sounded disappointed even.

"Well, the Ironborn use it. I am still Ironborn, Sansa", he said. Seeing her dissatisfied expression, he felt a flicker of grief himself.

"Yes, stupid me. I know that", she answered, putting false casualness into her tone. Theon had seen this coming.

"You are not stupid, Sansa. I sometimes just get a bit confused", he admitted. He was telling the truth.

"I understand that. But Theon, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?", she asked. She was giving him a wary look, and she seemed uncomfortable. He nodded.

"You do like it here, don't you?", she asked. She paused and he contemplated his answer.

"Of course I do, Sansa", he said.

"I mean, would you prefer going back to your father?", she ignored his answer. There was insecurity to detect in her voice. Theon wondered why, but it also warmed his heart.

"I really don't know. I mean, I don't know him, and from what I do remember, he was an evil cunt, treating both my mother, sister and me badly", he recalled.

"I want you to stay", she then surprised him by saying. In a quick movement she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. " I really do, Theon", she repeated.

"You do?", he asked, taken a bit aback. She nodded, cheeks blushing.

"I don't mind living here", he mumbled, consuming her with his eyes. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"I know you really wish to be a part of my family, and I want you to. I have asked my father about it too", she continued. His eyes went large and his jaw dropped.

"You did?", he asked, unable to believe it. She nodded.

"I did. I told him that I think you should be a larger part of our family".

"What did he say?", he asked.

"Well, he told me that I have a big heart", she laughed. "But he also said that it was up to you and that he understands your decision".

"Really?", Theon said. Thinking about it, he was really not that surprised. Ned Stark had always treated him with respect and care.

"That is my Christmas present for you", she giggled and gestured towards him. Before moving, though, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"And that too", she added with a shy smile and ran away. Theon was left speechless.

Next morning, the entire Stark family was waiting in the courtyard to receive Theon' sister. Lord Stark had made a great deal out of telling his children that this was important to Theon, and thereby important to all of them. After experiencing his oldest daughter's growing interest in this funny-looking boy from the Iron Islands, he had started to realize that Theon's feelings and comfort was just as important as his own children's.

Snow had been falling all morning, and it had made a beautiful, white carpet on the ground, covering the grey dirt. Jon and Arya were fooling around, throwing snow at each other, while the rest were assembling in the yard.

"What is she like, your sister?", Robb then asked Theon. Both him and Sansa could sense Theon's nervousness as they stood next to him. Theon shook his head and looked straight ahead, anxious to see her again.

"I don't know really. I haven't seen her in ages, but from what I remember, she is more like a boy than a girl. She likes to fight, use a sword and rule", Theon answered.

Sansa went closer to him and grabbed his hand under his coat. That made him stiffen even more, but he did not turn his head.

"I have heard that she is the captain of her own ship ' _The Black Wind'_ ", she said. Robb looked impressed.

"Really?", he just exclaimed. Theon nodded.

"Yes, she is fierce and proud. Much like any man", he said.

"I am sure she will be happy to see you, Theon", Sansa comforted him and squeezed his hand harder. He felt exhilaration and fright at the same time. The fright was winning as he saw horses coming closer.

"Is that her?", Robb asked, feeling rather puzzled and impressed despite just hearing what Asha Greyjoy was like.

"Yes, that is her. She is a good rider despite being an Ironborn", Theon said.

"What do you mean?", Sansa asked confused.

"Ironborn belong to the sea, not to the land", Theon explained it simply.

It only took a few minutes before the horses had reached Winterfell's courtyard. The front rider was a strongly built woman with shortish hair tied away from her face. She was wearing men's clothes and she swung herself down form the horse like an experienced rider. She walked closer to the Stark family with a face like stone and heavy, confident steps.

"Lord Stark", she then said and bowed in front of Ned. It was impossible to read her emotions.

"Lady Greyjoy", Ned replied and nodded to her.

"Call me Asha, we are practically family", she said with a sly smile and let her gaze wander. Next to Ned on his left was Robb and next to him, Theon and Sansa.

"You cannot be my brother", she said bluntly while looking at Robb. She gave him a scrutinizing look and moved closer to him. He smiled an awkward smile and frowned.

"You are too damn handsome", she went on with another smile and then she looked at Theon. He was looking down as though he was embarrassed.

"It must be this one. You have our father's features but a scrawny body and you are dressed like a Northener", she then said, trying to look down on Theon. Her eyes were squeezed together and she looked displeased.

"Lord Balon Greyjoy", Theon said in a mouse-like voice. Nobody else spoke; they just looked at the siblings with surprise in their eyes. They had not expected this.

"Our father is a cunt, and a stupid one", Asha's voice then sounded. She paused for a moment and then she laughed her heart out, embracing her brother.

"Oh, Theon, my baby brother. I've missed you so", she exclaimed and held him like he was still a baby. He too was confused, but feeling her arms around him, he was finally able to let go of the tension and he laughed too.

"You almost had me there", he said and looked at her. "Welcome to Winterfell".

The night was a night of festivities and joy, and after Asha's arrival, everyone was relaxed and happy. Robb Stark welcomed Asha and led her to her room.

"I don't have handmaidens with me", she said to him while climbing the stairs to the private chambers of the Castle.

"That does not surprise me. You don't look like you need handmaidens", he said with a laugh.

"No, I do my own hair and I dress myself". She grinned and looked at him.

"I was raised to believe that you were the enemy", she continued, looking into his eyes, "but I did not know that the enemy was so handsome", she continued, putting on a fake seductive tone. He grinned and opened up the door to her chamber.

"And here I thought that all Ironborn were like Theon", he said.

"Oh, no. We are not all that stupid", she grinned and stopped herself quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Theon a lot. He is my brother".

"I know", Robb said, "How is it being here? Is it strange?", he asked. Asha shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, usually when I leave Pyke, I go on raids and do plundering and that kind. I don't normally do formal visits where I am actually invited", she answered. "But it is fun for a change. I don't have to sleep with my sword under my pillow, do I? Expecting an assassin in the dead of night coming to slit my throat?". There was sarcasm in her voice, but it did become her personality.

Robb grinned.

"You are definitely something, Asha Greyjoy. So unlike your brother and so like him at the same time", he said.

"Then she must be lucky," Theon's voice sounded and they both turned around.

"Take your hands off my sister or I will slay you", Theon said with a smile. Asha laughed sarcastically.

"I think I can handle this little mainlander", she grinned and gave Theon a loving shove.

"I could say the same to you", Robb then said to Theon, who looked down.

"By the Drowned God – are you blushing, Theon?!", Asha exclaimed and laughed. "Are you in love with that pretty redhead?". There was more love than surprise in her voice.

"He is", Robb answered for Theon and smiled. Theon looked up with that usual dumb look of his.

"I like Sansa and so what?!", he defended himself. The others laughed.

"So nothing, Theon. I think it is wonderful. You have my blessing", Robb said and patted him on the back. The look on Theon's face changed into a milder expression.

"I'll leave you two alone. I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do", Robb then said and left them.

Asha went to the bed and sat down.

"This place is much more comfortable and… well… soft than I had expected. No wonder you don't want to leave", she said, feeling the softness of the bed with her rough hands which were scarred from combat.

"It is not that I have never thought about leaving", Theon defended what he perceived as an attack from his sister. She easily sensed his irritation.

"I understand that it has been hard for you, Theon, I really do", she said in a milder tone. Theon looked at her, pacing back and forth.

"I was taken away. I was stolen from my home", he said in a hysterical voice. She hushed him.

"Are you homesick?", she asked. Theon contemplated his answer before sitting down next to Asha.

"No, not really. Well, sometimes I miss home, but then I think of Father and I get the feeling that I am better off here. And besides, I can't just return. I am a prisoner here, remember?".

"A very free prisoner", she said with a smile.

"I guess", he answered honestly.

"And the Stark daughter? Do you love her?", Asha asked teasingly. Theon's cheeks blushed.

"I don't _love_ her like that. I like her", he said, less than convincing.

"She seems nice. She greeted me nicely, just like her bastard brother. He is rather handsome, maybe I can make him my salt husband", Asha laughed.

"Ew, that is disgusting, Asha! Now I can't stop picturing it", Theon said with repulsion that turned into laughter. He had missed his sister.

"I can't stop picturing it either. He is a gorgeous boy. Handsome", she teased him.

"Then why don't you marry him?", Theon said in a scorned voice. Asha got to her feet.

"I am not marrying anyone. And if I did, it would be to expand our kingdom. To make the Iron Islands grow. To that purpose I would even consider his brother", she replied.

"Bran?!", Theon burst out in disgust. Asha laughed.

"Yes, Theon. I want to marry a child. Come, let us go. Bran is waiting for us", she teased him and pulled him up.

"Really?", he asked, dumbstruck. She patted him on the back rather harshly.

"Are you that stupid?", she grinned…

During the dinner Sansa had had to contain what her heart had started to pour into her soul: Falling in love again. She had been in love twice in her life, and from bitter experience, she knew that it was not all bliss. The first time had been with Prince Joffrey when he had come to visit. He had been so handsome with his blonde hair and kingly manner, and he had swept her off her feet. He had been acting gallantly around her, calling her beautiful and amazing, but after their first kiss, he had changed behavior. He had started being rude and mean to her and her family, and before she had left him, he had ordered his servants to beat her. Her father had broken off their engagement and King Robert, Joffrey's father, had actually taken it lightly, admitting that his son was out of reach. Since then, King Robert had sent the boy to live with his uncle, Stannis Baratheon far away, making Prince Tommen his successor. Sansa had met him and he was as handsome as his brother, but her father had taken her away from King's Landing immediately.

For a long time, Sansa had had nothing to do with boys, and she had been desperate to confide in someone other than her mother. Arya was no good, Jon she did not particularly like, Bran and Rickon too young, Jeyne away with her parents and Robb too busy. Then Theon had shown her his true self by being there for her. She had to admit that she had never been very fond of her father's ward, as he was always self-righteous and weird. But when she had needed a friend the most, Theon had stayed late with her in the private quarters at night. First, it had been awkward, but then he had let down his guard as well, confiding in her too, telling her about his torments of not knowing who he really was and what House he belonged to. She had never before sensed that Theon thought so deeply about things, but apparently he did, and they had found solace in each other's company.

And then something funny and unexpected had happened: During one of their nights together, staying up late, she had cast a glance at him and found her heart beating a bit faster. First, she had just laughed it off, but then she had started finding herself excited when she was near him. In the end, she had discovered and realized that this feeling was love, and that she was in love with Theon.

Knowing this and being sure of this, she looked forward to after the dinner where they could spend some time together around the Christmas tree and opening up the presents. In other parts of Westeros they opened up presents in the morning, but in the North they did it after the dinner in the cozy light of night.

Finally, the dinner was over, and they all moved to the private chambers. There, the Christmas tree was put up and nicely decorated with candles, stars and hearts. Theon had been waiting for her after dinner and met her by the door.

"My Lady, may I escort you?", he asked politely and put out his arm. Sansa smiled shyly and grabbed it. Feeling him so close to her, she could not help but to pull him closer and feel his body. They walked together to the private chambers where they saw the tree.

"Isn't it beautiful? And romantic?", Sansa said in awe and looked first at the tree and then at Theon.

"Romantic?", he repeated. Sansa's heart sank. She looked right at him and nodded.

"Yes, romantic, Theon", she said, feeling like she was putting her heart on the line. He finally noticed that she was looking intensely at him, and he dared to look back.

"Romantic? Yes, maybe you are right", he said, falling deeply into her eyes.

"Are you coming? It is time for presents!", Arya's impatient voice sounded. That brought Sansa back and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, we better go", she said, but Theon held on to her.

"Sansa, there is something I need to say", he said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?", she said as both hope and despair flickered inside her eyes. He smiled shyly too.

"I am just going to say it", he said, but then hesitated. Her eyes became more hopeful.

"Whatever it is, Theon, you can tell me", she reassured him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

"I…", he began, looking straight at her. "This is silly. I love you, Sansa Stark", he continued so fast it was almost impossible to hear. Sansa's face broke out into a smile.

"You do? You really love me?", she asked, feeling joyful. He nodded.

"You know I do, silly", he said, feeling relieved.

"And I love you too. I know, it is crazy. I wanted a Prince. _The_ prince so I could one day become queen in King's Landing, hosting all the balls and dances and wearing beautiful dresses, but do you know what, Theon?".

Theon shook his head: "What?".

"I'd rather have you", she replied in a heartfelt voice. Theon had never felt more alive.

"You do?", he asked to be sure he wasn't just dreaming. Sansa nodded, leaned in and gave him a subtle kiss.

"Yes, with all my heart. Let's go see Father and tell him the good news", she said, took his hand and started a determined walk to make her new relationship public. Theon stopped her for a minute and pulled her close.

"Thank you, Sansa"", he then said. She looked puzzled.

"For what?", she asked. Theon smiled; the mere thought of returning to the Iron Islands seemed a million miles away now.

"For giving me the best Christmas present I have ever gotten", he answered and looked at his future. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.


End file.
